Breakfast for a Captive
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: Set after the first trial in Super Dangan Ronpa 2, so spoilers beyond this point. Hinata's hope-deluded "friend" has been secluded in the Lodge as a safety precaution by the rest of the students. But will the bonds prevent Komaeda from causing even more confusion for his brown-haired companion? (Hinata/Komaeda) Don't like, don't read. ONESHOT.


_**Hey hey, everyone! So, just another thing that has been sitting on my iPod for, what, about...five months? So I decided to edit and publish this. Finally. It's a Super Dangan Ronpa 2 fanfic; if you don't know what that is, picture Ace Attorney mixed with Battle Royale c: It's really cool.**_

_**But yeah. Read, review...**_

_**and Enjoy!**_

_**~Goldie**_

Hinata doesn't understand why Koizumi had to choose _him_ to deliver breakfast to Komaeda-no, it's not like Hinata had anything useful to do, like help the others find a way off this psychotic hellhole of a "paradise island". Of course a better use of his time is to cater to the hope-crazed boy's needs. Apparently, Komaeda had refused to eat the food Koizumi gave to him. He even demanded her to get some toast instead of what she already made! In the end, the irritated Koizumi gave Hinata the unfortunate task to deliver the second plate of breakfast, and he can't back out of it mow. When he walked up to the Lodge's door, he was met by dear Monomi, who began insisting he _does not _go inside.

But, as if by a stroke of luck, she suddenly realized how crucial it was that Komaeda eats; else he'd starve to death, and the last thing the pink rabbit plush wants is another dead friend. She let Hinata pass-a choice he solemnly wished she hadn't made. He walked down the wooden corridor, stopping in front of the dining hall.

'It would make sense for the attempted murderer to be locked at the scene of the crime.' Hinata opened the door slowly, scanning the room to find Komaeda…on the floor. This was a shocking sight to see. When Souda said he tied him up in the Lodge, he imagined tied up to a chair in the middle of the room, certainly not lying on the ground with his legs wrapped in rope and his wrists in chains! The other looked up at Hinata, white hair falling into his face, and a wild grin spreading across it.

"Ah, she sent _you_, did she? It's nice to see you, Hinata. Did you bring my toast?"

There was an impulse to throw the plate in the calm teen's face and storm out, but his common sense prevented it. "If you weren't so girl-shy, I wouldn't have to go through this…" the brunet muttered, then spoke outright, "Yes, I have it."

He placed the plate near Komaeda, who began to sit up. The captive looked at Hinata gratefully, "I don't deserve such kindness from you, as I am the worst person on this entire planet…" Hinata rolled his eyes. "…but thank you. Friend."

At that, Hinata froze. It sounded like the Komaeda he knew—well, the Komaeda he became friends with. The innocent and aloof boy, not this monster lying before him. Hinata groaned at the reminder of the tragic change of personality the other was capable of. He must have done so out loud, because Komaeda asked "Is something wrong?" Hinata shot an irritated look at him,

"Yes. You."

Shock appeared on his face. "Wh-what? Me? What have I done to upset you?"

"Just…everything! You just had to change, didn't you! You were a quiet guy, worried about others, and then…" He sighed, staring at the floorboards. "IF that never happened, you would have never been tied up like this, and…we would have stayed friends." Komaeda was taken aback by this change in attitude. Hinata looked back to him, "But now, I just can't take that chance. Especially if my life is on the line."

He watched the pale boy sulk, arms slouching and head dipping.

"Heh, I guess that's how it works…" his tone was bitter and filled with sorrow, "Hope for the best and be given the worst. I should be used to it by now. I mean, it's not like this hasn't happened before…"

Hinata cringed at how genuinely sad he sounded. He sat down alongside the chained teen, pity in his heart.

"It's not really your fault, Komaeda." The other turned to Hinata, questioningly. "I mean, er, just because you're really…_passionate_ about something doesn't make it a bad thing. People are like that all the time; with baseball, painting, gardening, even solving crimes! Just, don't let your…" he struggled for a moment to find the right word, "…_interest_ take control of your life. Instead of trying to, well, kill someone to spread hope, maybe you could help people find a way off the island. That is, in a sense, hope." 'Right?' Hinata added silently.

Komaeda seemed astonished. Maybe he never thought of it that way. Hinata forced a smile onto his face. "IF you can learn to avoid the desperate side of hope, then in the future…we might be able…to become friends again."

His pale companion gave a look of blurred understanding, with the slightest tint of joy in his eyes. "I pray it will be that easy." He smiled at Hinata; a genuine smile, filled with nothing but peace. Hinata's face was dusted with a light pink, not knowing how to respond.

"…same here." He smiled back, shifting to stand, when Komaeda nudged his leg.

"What?"

"Uh, Hinata, you see…" Komaeda looked away, turning a shade of red, "You're supposed to feed me."

Hinata sputtered "Wait, what? Why?!"

"Think about it. The only one with a key to these shackles wouldn't dare let me have a chance to escape. And it would be sort of embarrassing to shove my face into the plate and eat like a pig!...not that I'm not already a disgusting animal…" the last part was muttered under his breath, but Hinata still caught it, rolling his eyes.

"Stop with the insults already, they don't help improve your esteem." He sighed, "Besides, I would think being fed by another guy is more embarrassing than being a pig in an empty room."

Komaeda smiled.

"Well, honestly I'd think it'd depend on your preferences."

Hinata almost left the room because of that single sentence.

"…valid point…" he murmured, face flushed. He gave up and sat next to the day-starved boy, grabbing the plate of food. "Just don't take too long. I've got important stuff to do."

Koizumi cooked him a few eggs and some toast, so Hinata scooped some of an egg onto a portion of the bread and held it up to the other's mouth. Komaeda took a greedy bite out of the offering, savoring the food. It was silent as he chewed-I mean, what was Hinata supposed to do? Begin a conversation while the pale boy had food in his mouth? That wouldn't be a decent talk. As he finished his first bite, Hinata prepared another one. Holding it out, Komaeda grinned and attacked the toast, accidentally nipping Hinata's index finger.

"Hey!"

He looked up at Hinata, adorning an expression of false curiosity.

"Don't bite me again!"

Komaeda gave an apologetic look.

And did it again three food bites later.

Hinata glared at the person next to him, who was currently looking away, trying to look as innocent as he could. This happened every few times a bite of food was prepared. Hinata prepared the last bite of toast. 'Thank goodness this is almost over. I don't think my finger can take much more cruelty.'

He lifted the bite to Komaeda's mouth, which took it in…as well as sucking in Hinata's abused finger.

"H-hey! What-!?"

The boy swallowed his food, but kept his mouth focused on the digit inside, enveloping it fully and playing with it on his tongue. Hinata froze, unable to stop this event from taking place, nor able to push it even further. 'What is going on here?!'

Komaeda grazed his teeth to the tip of the index, licked the sensitive pad of the finger, and covered it with a sickly-warm coat of saliva. A great amount of blush rose to the brunet' face at this time-and before Komaeda could have a chance at doing anything else, Hinata quickly pulled his hand away. He looked at the pale boy in front of him; blush dusted over his cheeks, a trail of spit down the side of his lip, and a lustful veil over his eyes. Hinata stood up, red surely evident on his face, and grabbed the plate. He walked to the door, when the captive's voice called out.

"Thank you for the food, Hinata-kun…it was delicious."

Never looking away from the doorknob, he nodded, and quickly exited the room

Outside, a shaky breath was taken, and Hinata's mind willingly flooded with nothing but what that could have escalated to.

"…depends on your preferences, huh."

_**This is probably gonna stay as a one-shot. But if, I dunno, one of you readers decide to follow-up this story with one of their own creation... I say go ahead, and give me a link to read it! :3**_

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
